


one.

by sstensland



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, bathroom blowjobs, public sex technically, slight autoerotic asphyxiation?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstensland/pseuds/sstensland
Summary: Drunk Stensland (after drinking Clyde's drinks that don't even taste like alcohol) being more kinky than Clyde expects.





	one.

He tastes like candy. Of the jolly rancher shot he had thirty minutes ago. Of the mai tai he finished just moments ago. Of the plethora of combinations of fruit and liquor and sugar that they had tested over the night. He tastes of desperation. Of wanting. Of needing. 

His hands feel like velvet as they slide around his neck. As they pull him closer. As he nips at his lips while his fingers grip at his hair. He feels warm. Needy. He feels right against his body as he pushes him against the bathroom wall.

Stensland is the most delicious sin Clyde has ever indulged in.

He bites down on Clyde’s lip, tugging as he pushes their bodies flush together. Clyde groans. Every inch Stensland touches send waves through his body. He knows, somewhere deep in the back of his mind, that they should go back to his place. That they should get out of this cramped stall. That they could get caught by anyone. But those hands and lips on him make him forget all of that. Clyde just wants moremore _more_.

Clyde reaches out and grabs Stensland’s hip, pressing his thumb against the smooth bone. Stensland hums against mouth. His fingers grip at his hair again, tugging to make Clyde expose more of his neck. He obliges with a low moan. Stensland moves away from his mouth and trails soft, wet kisses that send every ounce of blood to his cock.

“Want you,” Stensland slurs against his skin between kisses and nips, rutting his hips forward for emphasis. His soft hands trail down chest, tease at the hem of his shirt before pulling it up to touch the exposed skin of his toned stomach. He moves, kneeling before Clyde, and presses soft delicate kisses to the newly exposed skin. The heat floods through Clyde’s system. It only takes him two seconds to realize where this is going. Clyde bites back the moan as he rests his head backs against the cold bathroom wall.

Stensland’s hands work quick at undoing Clyde’s belt and jeans, slipping the fabric over the smooth swell of his ass. Clyde watches through dazed, heavy eyes as his boyfriend’s fingers tease the outline of his erection through his underwear. He gasps at the gentle touch, cock twitching with heavy interest.

“Fuck,” he grunts, trying to keep his focus steady on his boyfriend but wanting nothing more than to lean back against the wall as he feels his cock springs free and Stensland’s mouth wraps around him. The hot wet heat surrounds around him, the steady glide of his tongue pressing against the underside of his cock, the gentle tug as he hollows his cheeks and bobs his head down, and that’s all he can think about. “ _Fuck_.”

Stensland pulls off of him with a loud, pornographic pop. those wide, blown gray eyes stare up at him. His hair mussed and cheeks flushed. Those perfect pink lips kiss swollen. He smirks and Clyde has never been so turned on in his life.

“Quiet. Make another sound and I’ll stop.”

Clyde nods, frantic and desperate. There’s no way Clyde could get back to work now. He’s too gone, and Stensland is right fucking there.

He bites down, hard, on his lip as he feels Stensland go back down on him. Stensland takes a deep breath. There’s only a moment’s hesitation before Clyde watches as Stensland takes the rest of his cock into his mouth. Clyde’s hand reaches out and grip at Stensland’s hair. He swears he can taste copper.

He pushes the longer strands off Stensland’s forehead. The view below him is one of the hottest things he’s ever seen. Stensland’s lips are stretched wide around his cock and those wide eyes stare up at him. He takes his full length and swallows around him. Clyde pulls at his hair, hips pushing forward. He doesn’t think he can last much longer.

Stensland pulls off of him, teasing his tongue along the vein, swirling it around the sensitive red tip. Clyde’s head falls back and he has to hold his breath to pretend the desperate whine that tries to escape past his lips.

He takes a second to compose himself. When he looks down, Stensland is looking back up at him, hands on his thighs and a question in his eyes. His lips tease him, resting so close yet so far away. Clyde tries to access the situation, but his head is a fog. His body moves by instinct. He reaches down and takes his cock into his own hand. Breathing heavy, he inches his hips forward, running his tip along Stensland’s bottom lip and smearing the leftover saliva and precome over it like lip gloss. Clyde’s lips part, eyes wide. Stensland’s lips part as his eyes stare up and his hands move to slide up Clyde’s thighs. His hands move around and grab at Clyde’s ass, urging him forward. Clyde obeys. His cock slides back into those lips as he pushes his hips forward. He slides his cock all the way in, feeling no resistance coming from Stensland.

Clyde hesitates for a second, feeling Stensland’s throat swallow around him before his hands urge him to move again. His hips take the hint and move. He builds a steady rhythm as Stensland sucks and moan around him. Never in a million years had Clyde thought he’d be fucking a man’s mouth in a public bathroom (especially a bathroom in his own establishment), but, fuck, its the hottest thing he’s ever done.

Curiously, Clyde slides his hand down the smooth surface of Stensland’s face, down his neck, lingering over the smooth surface. Those dark eyes stare up at him, curious, intent, daring. Hesitantly, Clyde presses his fingers into the tender skin, feeling every swallow and slide of his dick. His eyes widen at the sight as Stensland slips his eyes shut and moans around him. The vibrations tingle against his skin. Clyde’s grip tightens, unintentionally, and his hips buck faster.

He comes with a loud moan and slur of curses. Stensland sucks down every last drop and Clyde has to pull him away. Every nerve in his body feels sensitive. Breathing heavy, he wipes the sweat from his face and leans back against the wall.

“Fuck,” he says with a light, breathless laugh. His heart still thunders against his chest, vibrating through every inch of his body.

Stensland lets out a weak chuckle, the sound rough, as he stands up on shaky knees. Clyde helps him ready himself against the wall before fixing his clothing. Stensland watches him through lazy lidded eyes. He takes a second to look at his boyfriend. He moves forward and presses their lips together. Nothing in their actions ring of the desperate wanting from minutes before; it’s tender and slow. He caresses Stensland’s cheek. He eases into the gentle touch. 

His heart still pounds, echoing in his ears. He can taste himself on Stensland’s tongue. It’s strange, but he doesn’t find himself completely turned off by it. Clyde steps closer, resting his body against Stensland’s. It’s only then when he realizes that Stensland’s own erection is hard and ready, pressing against the denim of his jeans. Guilt, for a moment, washes over Clyde. 

He brings his hand down. His movements are shaky and unpracticed, but he eventually gets the button undone. He slides his hand into his boxers and grips at Stensland’s cock. The man lets out a lazy moan at the friction. 

The process is awkward and rough and messy, but Stensland doesn’t seem to mind it. His hips buck up into his hand and their lips still pressed together in their lazy way. 

It doesn’t take long before Stensland comes in his hand with a soft breath of his name against his lips. The sound radiates through Clyde’s body. 

Clyde quickly cleans off his hand before returning to Stensland. His damp hair sticks to his forehead; his pink lips still swollen and parted. Pink stains his cheeks. He looks beautiful; Clyde tells him such. A lazy smile forms on those perfect lips. Clyde doesn’t know how he got so lucky.

Carefully, Clyde wraps his arms around Stensland. He helps guide him towards the counter before helping him up onto it. Stensland leans back against the mirrored wall. 

Clyde smiles and runs the water and grabs a few paper towels. “Come on, let's get you presentable again.” 


End file.
